Whispers in the dark
by FallenAngelWinchester
Summary: This is Castiel's feelings, thoughts, actions and point of view. You never felt that close to the fallen angel than while reading these words. This is about Castiel's last journey with the Winchester brothers.


_**Whispers in the dark**_

 _Chapitre 1:_

Castiel avait mal. Il souffrait comme jamais. Jamais une peine si grande l'avait touchée. C'était tel une déchirure brisant petit a petit son être, sa conscience, son essence. Il pouvait presque sentir les fractures en lui au fur et a mesure qu'il analysait et comprenait la situation. Mais il ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité. Pas maintenant, et peut être plus jamais. Il découvrait a présent des émotions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir du fait de sa condition d'être céleste. Et bordel que ça faisait mal. Il essaya encore une fois de trouver où il avait échoué et ce qui les avaient conduits a ce moment présent. Mais il avait beau repasser le film en boucle encore et encore il savait qu'il n'aurait pu faire un autre choix. Ce choix qui le brisait au plus profond de lui-même a présent.

Sam était a ses côtés, pleurant son frère décédé. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude impassible de l'ange, sans connaître les émotions submergeant et dévastant ce dernier. Chacun aurait volontiers donné sa vie, son âme pour ramener Dean parmi eux si cela avait été possible...

\- Bordel Castiel qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

Cas ne répondit pas, aux prises avec ses propres démons. Ce qui lui avait pris... Il allait lui dire ce qui lui avait pris. Tenir sa promesse envers Dean, voilà ce qui lui avait pris. Sauver son petit frère car c'était ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout Dean ne voyait pas de lumière au bout du tunnel. Il savait d'avance au fond de lui que cette fin lui était destinée, et il l'avait acceptée. Ce sacrifice était son dernier cadeau a Sam.

Mais lui? Il avait pensé a lui, lui l'ange déchu, qui serait seul pour le restant de l'éternité? Pas une seule fois cela ne lui vaut effleuré l'esprit. Ce putain d'esprit de chasseur individualiste n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Voilà ce qu'aurait répondu Castiel a Sam, si seulement il avait su mettre des mots sur ces émotions beaucoup trop humaines et inhabituelles pour lui. Donc il préféra se taire. Comme chaque fois qu'il se sentait coupable. Et il se tourna. Il ne voulait pas affronter les yeux accusateurs et plein de reproches de Sam. Pas maintenant. Pas après la perte de l'être qu'il aimé par dessus tout. Celui pour qui il avait combattu contre ses frères, qu'il avait sauvé a maintes reprises, pour au final devoir le tuer de ses propres mains.

Ce que Castiel fit, aucun ange n'aurait eu le courage de le faire. Mais de cela il ne saurait jamais rien. Il préférait laisser place à la culpabilité et a cette colère qu'il refoulait en lui. Il expliquerait a Sam ce qui avait causé leur perte, particulièrement ce qui l'avait amené a tuer son frère. Un jour. Probablement une fois que Sammy serait dans son paradis, et qu'il aurait fait son deuil. Du moins il l'espérait. Il savait pour avoir côtoyé les humains de longues années que ce genre de blessures ne guérissent jamais et au contraire vous rongent de l'intérieur au fur et a mesure que le temps les amplifient. Mais au Paradis tout était tellement plus serein... Castiel décida de se réfugier dans son havre de paix, le temps de réfléchir a la bonne décision. Attendre? Lui expliquer maintenant? Non il ne comprendrait pas, la douleur et la rage étaient trop forte en ce moment. Et il partit, laissant Sam pleurer son aîné. Seul.

 _Chapitre 2:_

C'était comme si toutes les fonctions de son corps avaient arrêter de fonctionner. Le chasseur ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Enfin si justement il comprenait. Il comprenait que son frère avait encore voulu se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie. Et sûrement pour se sauver lui-même. Mais Sam s'en fichait de vivre ou de mourir. Il l'avait acceptée cette foutue mort que Dean ne voulait pas laisser l'approcher. Il comprenait aussi qu'il avait utilisé Castiel pour arriver a ses fins. Il avait beau ne pas partager la relation fusionelle qu'avait son grand frère avec l'être céleste, il la comprenait. Sûrement mieux qu'eux même ne la comprenait. Il n'en voulait pas a Castiel, il avait sûrement fait de son mieux... Merde. Il devait arrêter d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même, de se persuader de ses propres mensonges. Bien sur qu'il en voulait a Castiel. Ainsi qu'à Crowley, a Dieu, a la terre entière. Y compris Dean. Oui, il en voulait par dessus tout a son frère. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu que Sam l'abandonne alors qu'il pouvait partir en paix et l'avait forcé a rester. Possédé par un ange qui plus est. Et il était resté. Qui l'abandonnait maintenant? En le forçant implicitement a continuer a vivre, pour honorer son sacrifice. Mais putain qu'est ce qu'il en avait marre de la vie... Il pensait qu'il avait assez vécu comme ça, plus que la plupart des humains ne vivraient jamais. Il avait vu des choses que la majorité ne verrait jamais. Il avait sauvé des milliers de vie. Et maintenant il voulait se reposer. Loin de tout ça. Et Dean lui avait enlever. Ce crétin était parti. A jamais. Cette fois ci ni pacte ni Cas ni action divine ne le ferait revenir. C'était fini. La seule autre personne sur qui il comptait venait également de le laisser, face au cadavre de son frère et a la réalité brûlante a laquelle il devait faire face. Comme Bobby. Comme Ellen et Jo. Comme leur père. Comme leur mère. Tout ceux que Sam aimé semblaient partir et mourir. Plus ou moins rapidement, dans des conditions plus ou moins atroces, mais le fait est que Sam attirait la mort.

 _Chapitre 3:_

Apaisement. Voilà. Ici il se sentait bien. Et compris. Sûrement parce qu'il était seul mis a part l'autiste jouant a l'autre bout du jardin. En effet il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été compris par qui que ce soit sinon lui-même. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cet humain qui avait tout foutu en l'air, avait réveillé son sens critique, ses envies de rébellion et par dessus sa passion. Une passion dévorante. Il avait beau aimer les êtres humains jamais il n'en avait aimé un si fort qu'il avait aimé Dean. Le Dean qu'il avait tué. Ok. Il devait au moins la vérité a Sam, a défaut de lui rendre son frère. Mais il ne voulait pas affronter l'ouragan d'émotions qu'il allait créer. Il avait assez a gérer avec les siennes. Il eut alors l'idée de lui écrire ce qui s'était passé. Tout comme la bible avait racontée l'histoire de Jésus, il raconterait l'histoire de Dean. A contrario que Castiel ne déformerait pas la vérité a travers ses écrits. Et que cette histoire ne sera sûrement jamais traduite en 329 langues, ni célèbre, et que personne ne vénérerait Dean. Mis à part Sam et lui-même. C'est a cette dernière pensée que l'ange, assis sur la pelouse verdoyante, se dit que Dean l'avait presque rendu humain. Il comprenait a présent plus ou moins leur humour.

Sur cette pensée plus joyeuse que toute celles qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours, il matérialisa un stylo et une feuille et se mit a rédiger, couchant sur papier le récit de cette dernière année, les événements d'environ un an auparavant jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _Chapitre 4:_

"Sam Winchester." Il raya. Trop solennel. Quoiqu'il avait cru comprendre que les humains étaient très graves dans ces moments là. Il réécrit. Et re-ratura. Il ne s'était pas imaginé cela si compliqué et pourtant... Jamais une simple feuille de papier ne pourrait retranscrire ses émotions. Il poursuivit malgré tout. Il finirait ce récit, peu importe la difficulté de la tâche. Il comprenait a présent a quel point cela avait du être dur pour son père de créer un monde entier tandis que lui-même n'arrivait pas a aligner deux mots sans vouloir les barrer. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla quelques millénaires mais n'était en réalité que deux jours, il écrivit le mot final. Il relut et réarrangea quelques mots ou expressions trop angéliques pour le chasseur et s'éclipsa du paradis, laissant son compagnon de jardin seul avec les abeilles. Il trouva le destinataire de son livre endormi, et lui déposa le petit paquet de feuilles a côté, sur la table de chevet, et partit, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

 _Chapitre 5:_

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sam ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour lire cette lettre d'environ 400 pages. Il fut tué dans son sommeil, deux heures environ après le passage de Castiel, par un vampire voulant venger la mort de sa compagne. Sam n'ayant plus ni la force ni l'envie de se battre s'abandonna presque a la mort. C'est dans un râle qu'il eut une dernière pensée pour son frère, réalisant que même dans la mort ils ne se retrouveraient pas.

Quelques mois plus tard, un jogger, dériva de son parcours habituel et passa a proximité de la cabane où s'était réfugié Sam avant d'y être tué. La curiosité prenant le dessus il explora la demeure inhabitée et découvrit, mis a part des meubles cassés, ce qu'il pensa tout d'abord être des factures. Se mettant en tête de découvrir qui avait vécu la, il s'assit dans ce qui restait du lit, et commença a lire.

"Sam Winchester. Il y a un an de cela, Dean a disparu, porteur de la marque de Caïn et devenu Chevalier de l'enfer. Tu l'a cherché et m'a averti, mais devant me battre pour ma propre survie je n'ai pu t'aider. Ni l'aider lui. Pourtant ce n'est pas la volonté de le faire qui me faisait défaut. J'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir si tant est que j'en eus encore. Lorsque tu m'appris que Dean avait commencé à tuer, j'ai réagis. Car même si tu pensais que je t'ignorais, c'était faux. J'ai toujours été a l'écoute de tes prières, lorsqu'elle m'étaient adressées. Je me décidais alors a voler la grâce de Metatron, car c'était l'ange le plus indigne du paradis. Et cela pouvait servir pour sauver Dean. Je n'avais aucune envie de tuer a nouveau mais j'y été obligé. Armé d'une grâce encore non détériorée, je descendis afin que tu me communiques ce que tu savais. Je ne vais pas te raconter cela, tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, et tu comprendra au fur et a mesure pourquoi j'ai refusé de t'emmener avec moi. Apprenant que Dean était a Seattle je me mis immédiatement en route. Et je le retrouvais. Je retrouvais un Dean Winchester comme jamais je n'aurais voulu le voir. Couvert de sang, massacrant une jeune femme a la sortie d'une bout de nuit, et y prenant du plaisir. Ses yeux noirs se posant sur moi une fois le meurtre achevé, il me reconnu. Ce n'était pas tant les yeux inhumains et monstrueux qui me gênait mais plutôt l'énergie se dégageant de lui. Une haine intense, féroce, dirigée vers le monde entier. Une envie de faire payer, de se venger. Et cela me mît mal a l'aise. Si bien qu'il profita de ces quelques secondes de déconcertation pour se rapprocher de moi, et d'un coup il avait changé. Je sentais toujours cette énergie démoniaque mais elle était comme étouffée par celle de l'être humain, du Dean que nous connaissions. Et c'est cette conversation que nous allions avoir qui allait changer la donne. Ce que je vais te retranscrire est mot pour mot ce que nous avons échangé.

\- Écoute Cas, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'autre partie de moi reprenne le dessus et se mette a vouloir découper tes ailes célestes ok.

Je l'interrompais pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fui, même si la réponse était évidente...

\- Pour protéger Sam! Et toi. Tu ne sais pas a quel point c'est dur de vous tenir éloigné de mes pensées, mais j'ai pas le choix.

\- Sam ne vas pas

\- Écoute, j'ai pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde, j'ai 5 min pour te faire comprendre qu'il faut que tu m'aide.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Pas quand tu sauras ce que je vais te demander.

Il comprit a mon silence que j'attendais qu'il expose son plan.

\- Tue moi.

\- Développe.

\- Je vais finir par plus rien contrôler Cas! Et je te rappelle que je suis un Chevalier de l'enfer. Que je vais dépecer Sam.

\- Je te tuerais pas.

\- J'ai pas le choix. J'ai déjà essayé de me tuer et ça marche pas. Mon seul espoir c'est que tu sois un ange et donc qu'avec la première épée tu puisses m'anéantir, sans avoir besoin de la marque de Caïn. Tu dois au moins essayer. Pour moi.

Je sentis lors de ces derniers mots ça voix se brisait. Je savais qu'il désirait ardemment que je mette fin a sa vie. Mais il en était hors de question si il y avait une alternative.

\- Je ne suis pas venu sans une idée pour te sauver.

\- Je viens de te dire, ce. n'est. pas. possible.

\- Je connais une personne qui pourrait peut être inverser ta condition.

\- Peut être? Tu t'imagines qu'on a le temps pour les suppositions? Je...

Sa voix s'étouffa et ses yeux redeviennent couleur néant. Et je n'avais même pas pu lui exposer mon plan. Je tentais alors de l'immobiliser grâce a mes pouvoirs d'ange mais il l'avait senti venir. Il se jeta alors sur moi et nous roulames au sol, dans une position... gênante.

\- Tu sais que tes cheveux sont super doux? T'utilise quoi? Pantène?"

Le joggeur interrompit sa lecture, pensant que l'histoire allait tourner en porno gay, et que l'auteur devait avoir pris un truc plutôt bien puissant avant d'écrire. Si Sam l'avait lu il aurait probablement également eu un moment d'arrêt. Mais la curiosité étant mère de l'intrépidité, il décida de poursuivre. Autant suivre le délire de l'auteur et voir ou cela allait le mener.

 _Chapitre 6:_

"- Dean. Je sais que tu es quelque part. Reprend le dessus, c'est important.

Le démon ne comptait apparemment pas lâcher prise si facilement, mais moi non plus. Je concentrais toute mon énergie a tenter de déconcentrer la partie démoniaque du chasseur pour que son côté humain revienne. Et au bout de 10min de lutte silencieuse et immobile, Dean redevint lui-même.

"-C'est gênant.

Ses grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent tandis que je nous faisait roulais de façon a me positionner sur lui.

\- Encore plus gênant Cas...

\- Désolé mais je dois être en mesure de contrôler la situation.

\- Ça sonne très Brokeback Moutain.

\- Je comprend cette référence. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici, les personnages du film sont humains.

\- Et GAYS!

\- Aussi.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Dean ne me presse de lui exposer mon plan.

\- Alors ce peut être?

\- Mon père.

\- Tu parles de Dieu là? Le même qui a foutu le camp? Dont on n'est même plus sur de l'existence? Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça?

\- Non je suis sérieux.

\- Et quand bien même il serait encore en vie comment m'aiderait-il? Et pourquoi?

\- Car tu es un Chevalier de l'enfer. Donc dangereux. Tu es humain, ce n'est pas ta nature. Et puis... Tu es important pour moi.

\- Tu sais au moins où il se cache?

\- Aucune idée. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas le retrouver.

\- Pas a temps. Je sens le besoin de tuer grandir en moi a chaque seconde qui passe.

\- J'ai une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être mais je ne pourrais pas réussir cette mission seul.

\- J'aimerais bien t'aider mais comme tu l'as vu je n'ai qu'un contrôle temporaire de moi même.

\- Sam nous accompagnera.

\- Et je resterais là a vous attendre c'est ça le deal?...

\- Non il faudra que tu sois là. C'est ta malédiction qu'on doit briser.

\- Pas avec Sammy aux alentours. C'est mon frère! La première personne que Caïn a tué était son frère! Hors de question que je risque la vie de mon petit frère.

\- Donc ça sera toi et moi.

\- Et le démon.

\- Que je vais t'apprendre a contrôler.

\- J'ai déjà essayer Cas, il est trop puissant pour moi. J'ai déjà du mal a me battre en ce moment, je tiendrais jamais plus de 20min."

Je disparaissait alors, sentant le démon reprendre le dessus, et j'allais te prévenir. Je t'expliquais que je l'avais retrouvé, mais respectant la volonté de Dean, je ne t'ai rien dit. Seulement que je ne pouvais rien pour lui. Comme je l'avais prévu, tu as mal réagi et j'ai fini par partir. Mais j'avais eu entre temps l'info qu'il me fallait, que tu avais hurlé pendant que tu me criais dessus. Il y avait un moyen "d'enterrer" le côté démoniaque de Dean, pendant certains laps de temps. Et il suffisait d'un bijou. Je passais donc plusieurs jours a écumer chaque parcelle de la planète dans l'espoir de trouver l'œil d'Horus, ce cristal si particulier. Au bout d'une semaine je me rendis a l'évidence en lisant une archive datant de 1854. L'œil avait été détruit lors de l'effondrement d'une voûte dans un musée en Angleterre. J'en appelais donc a la même personne qui m'avait aidé a modifier le passé, sachant qu'il ne serait pas enchanté de me revoir. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'aide.

"- Balthazar.

\- Castiel. J'ai failli te tuer.

\- C'est pas la première fois.

\- Je te laisse 3min et 36 secondes pour me convaincre que t'es pas venu dans le but précis que je t'extermine.

\- J'ai besoin de ton talent.

\- Lequel? Ils sont nombreux tu sais...

\- Ta capacité a modifier le passé.

\- Hum... Disons que je l'ai mis en veilleuse de ce côté...

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais?

\- Je pourrais t'être utile a l'avenir.

\- L'avenir... Pas dit que tu me serves beaucoup Mr je n'ai plus ma grâce.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'un court voyage. Et quasiment rien ne sera changé. S'il te plaît Balthasar.

\- Je veux quelque chose en échange.

\- Quoi?

\- Un droit. Une promesse. Même si je sais ce que valent les tiennes...

\- Que veux-tu?

\- L'assurance d'être celui qui détruira Metatron.

\- Ça te tient a cœur?

\- Disons que j'ai un compte a régler avec lui.

\- Il est déjà mort. Tué. Par moi."

Je m'abstenais tout de même de lui dire que je possédais la grâce de ce dernier.

"- Même ce petit plaisir tu me l'enlève... C'est pas cool Castiel.

Bon prépare tes ailes, les voyages temporels ça secoue.

\- Tu vas quand même accéder a ma requête?

\- Au moins tu ne m'a pas menti en me laissant croire que j'aurais ce que je veux. Le Castiel que je connaissais n'aurait rien dit. Donc ouais, c'est ok."

Je dis plus rien. Décidément cet ange me surprendrais toujours. Je m'étais attendu à devoir me battre, au mieux. Mais non... Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me préoccuper des raisons qui le poussaient a m'aider. J'acceptais donc de ne pas avoir a négocier et me préparer a reculer de plus de deux siècles.

 _Chapitre 7:_

"- Dean.

J'avais fait en sorte de le rejoindre au moment importun.

\- Cas? me répondit-il en se retournant.

\- Je l'ai.

\- Tu as quoi? La varicelle?

\- Je n'ai attrapé aucune maladie infantile. J'ai quelque chose qui va nous aider.

\- Par rapport à...

\- Oui.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sur son visage fatigué la colère et la lassitude laissaient place à l'espoir. Comme j'avais envie de pouvoir résoudre son problème et le voir a nouveau heureux, mordant dans un hamburger.

\- Et alors? Explique moi ce plan.

\- Il s'agit de l'œil d'Horus. Je te passe les détails sur l'histoire du bijou, mais la pierre précieuse qui le serti va permettre d'"éteindre" la partie démoniaque de ton âme. Seulement ça ne pourra agir que la nuit.

\- Donc tu me demande de jouer à Batman en gros.

\- C'est a peu près ça.

\- C'est pas risqué ton truc?

\- Aucunement.

\- Et comment est ce que tu comptes me contrôler pendant la journée?

\- Piège a démon.

\- C'est faisable... Passe moi ton collier miracle.

\- Il ne fera effet qu'une fois le soleil couché, d'ici environ 2h.

\- Donc je dois être enfermé...

\- Accroche toi a l'idée d'être libéré cette nuit.

Il créa alors une piège et se mît a l'intérieur, docilement. Il paraissait tellement usé par cette condition, a devoir se battre contre lui-même...

\- Tu comptes me surveiller jusqu'à qu'au soir...?

\- Oui. Enfin, si tu le souhaites.

\- No problem Cas. Reste.

Plusieurs dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, chacun de son côté de la ligne. Mais nous trouvions chacun de ce silence une certaine paix.

Il se décida ensuite a me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et Sammy?

\- Il encaisse. Comme toujours. Il est fort. Tu l'a bien entraîné, depuis petit.

\- Tu veux dire que notre père nous a bien entraînés.

\- Non Dean. C'est toi qui a élevé Sam, pas John.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait en ce moment?

\- Sûrement des recherches dans le but de te sauver. Il doit te chercher également.

Je voyais le puissant chasseur qu'il était se décomposait, la tristesse emplissant des yeux.

\- T'a pas un truc a manger? Je commence a avoir la dalle.

\- Je peux aller te chercher une pizza.

\- Je serais pas contre ouais.

Je partais donc lui chercher de quoi se restaurer, sachant qu'il voulait être seul et ne rien me montrait de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il allait tromper. Quand je revins je vis qu'il était hors du piège. Ce bijou égyptien fonctionnait donc. Intéressant.

\- Pizza?

\- Tout de suite.

Je m'assois alors a ses côtés et mordais également dans une part.

\- Cas... Tu t'en met partout autour...

\- Et?

Son regarde dériva alors sur mes lèvres et s'y attardèrent, longuement.

\- Tu sais, les serviettes ça existe.

Il m'en tendit alors une, que j'acceptais, me pliant aux us et coutumes humains, ce dont j'avais perdu l'habitude durant mon séjour au paradis.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais t'a au moins une piste pour retrouver papa?

\- J'ai ce qu'il me reste datant de ma précédente recherche...

\- C'est a dire?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je t'emmène au paradis.

\- Maintenant?

\- Oui.

\- Bon

A peine avait-il commencé sa phrase que nous nous retrouvions dans les grandes allées immaculées de l'endroit auquel j'appartenais.

\- Suis moi. Normalement personne ne vient ici, mais reste discret.

Dean découvrait un endroit qu'aucun mortel et auquel seul une poignée d'anges pouvait accéder. Je voyais bien que ça lui plaisait d'être privilégié et de découvrir mon "chez-moi", de plus j'étais heureux de lui changer les idées.

\- On est sensé faire quoi?

\- On a 6 heures pour pénétrer dans la maison de Dieu.

\- C'est faisable nan?

\- Ça dépendra.

Il se contenta bizarrement de cette réponse abstraite.

 _Chapitre 8:_

Le vide. Voilà ce qu'on y trouva. Le néant. Et j'avais beau m'attendre a cette éventualité, j'en fus grandement attristé. Mais cela ne découragea pas ton frère. Il passait son temps a me répéter qu'il nous fallait ton aide, que les recherches étaient ton domaine et que tu serais grandement utile. Entre temps nos opinions avaient différées et s'étaient inversées. Je ne pouvais t'entrainer la dedans alors se Dean s'en sortait un extremis, grâce a son âme démoniaque. Tu n'aurais pas survécu. Dean renonça au fur et a mesure, voyant que rien ne me ferait changer d'avis. Mais ma volonté faiblissait peu a peu. Nous allions d'échecs en déceptions et déceptions en mauvaises nouvelles. Malgré tout, tant que Dean y croyait, j'y croyais encore.

Dean faiblit. Le démon s'habituant aux effets de l'œil d'Horus et parvenait a garder le contrôle plus longtemps. Mes moments en compagnie de l'être humain se réduisaient a 2 ou 3 heures par nuit, et il me manquait de plus en plus. Car même quand le côté humain reprenait le dessus je rencontrais un Dean acerbe, blessant. Mais nous n'abandonnions toujours pas.

Le coup de grâce nous fut porté par Caïn lui-même, que l'on finit par retrouver, après 3 mois de recherches. Il nous expliqua que la marque ne pouvait être effacée, de même que ses effets. Je le savais malheureusement sincère. Et c'est alors que je ressentis l'un des sentiments les plus humains que j'eus ressenti a ce jour: la douleur émotionnelle. L'horreur et la peine que je lue dans les yeux de Dean lorsque Caïn lui annonça le pire me fit l'effet d'un coup de l'âme en plein cœur. Et Dean ne voulu pas y croire, encore moins l'accepter. Accepter que quoi qu'il fasse, tôt ou tard, il tuera son frère. Accepter que c'était inévitable. Alors que l'idée de toucher a un seul de tes cheveux en tant que démon le répugnait, était impensable a ses yeux. Cette réalité que j'avais fini par comprendre. J'avais continué. Pour Dean. Car il voulait encore y croire. Et maintenant ce dernier s'effondrait sous mes yeux et j'étais totalement impuissant. J'aurais voulu faire disparaître les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'il prenait conscience de l'inéluctable. J'aurais voulu tout annulé et le rendre heureux. Et je ne pouvais rien. Je comprenais alors le sentiment qu'on les humains face a leur destin. Encore une fois je ne pouvais qu'assister au spectacle tragique qui se passait sous mes yeux. Dean ne s'en remit pas. Savoir que sa condition était irréversible le brisa. Son état de dégradait, son humeur empirait et le Dean que j'avais une fois connu n'existait plus. Il décida alors de me quitter. Du jour au lendemain. Il ne me laissa ni message ni numéro. Et je perdus sa trace. A vrai dire je ne cherchais même plus a le retrouver. J'avais abandonné l'idée de le sauver. Je vous avais laissé tomber. Vous, ma famille. Alors que la famille est sensée passer avant tout. Je me serais responsable du malheur de Dean, du tien. Du mien également. Comment étais-je supposé être heureux lorsque tout s'effondrait autour de moi? J'ai alors abandonné l'idée de connaître a nouveau la joie. Et j'ai bien fait. Cela m'a permis de me rendre compte que tu avais besoin de moi. Que Dean allait tenter de te tuer.

 _Chapitre 9:_

Et je t'ai retrouvé. Je n'aurais pas pensé trouver un être aussi détruit émotionellement que je l'était. Et tu me vis. Tu me regarda avec ces grand yeux que tu réservais habituellement a Dean, pour le convaincre d'accéder a tes demandes.

"- Je dois te parler Sam.

\- En effet.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça suffira pas cette fois-ci.

\- Je sais bien. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

\- Dean l'a déjà fait.

\- Comment ça?...

Dean était la. Il avait réussi a tromper ma vigilance et il était a présent a tes côtés. Je sentais la marque le brûler tandis qu'il cherchait l'arme mortelle dans sa veste.

\- Sam! Vas-t-en! Cours! lui criais-je tandis que je me jeté sur le démon pour l'empêcher de poignarder son frère. Tu me regarda avec incompréhension avant de voir la lame et de reculer juste a temps pour échapper au coup mortel.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper Sammy. Viens, je vais te couper les cheveux...

Tu commença a t'enfuir et je compris qu'il était temps que j'agisse enfin. Je devais te protéger même au sacrifice de ma propre vie. Réparer mes erreurs, le fait que je n'ai pu protéger ton frère... Dean me frappa. A plusieurs reprises. Mais ses coups ne désseraient aucunement ma prise, j'avais mes bras fortement serrés autour de sa taille et je ne comptais pas le laisser s'enfuir.

\- Si tu veux vraiment faire ça on peut prendre une chambre tu sais. Mais la j'ai du boulot, ce soir ça serait mieux.

\- Dean. Je ne vais pas te laisser tuer ton frère. C'est hors de question.

\- Te mêle pas de ça l'ange.

Il me planta la lame dans l'épaule, ce qui me força a lâcher prise. Et il te suivit dehors. Je rassemblais alors ce qu'il me restait de forces pour me relever et tenter de l'arrêter. Je débouchais alors sur la forêt où je le vis, te maintenant contre un arbre, la lame sous ta gorge, prêt a la couper.

Et ce fut comme si tout s'arrêta le temps d'un dilemme éternel. Te sauver et tuer celui que j'aimais ou tenter de le réparer encore une fois? Essayer de fixer ce qui avait a présent totalement disparu? Alors que tes yeux me suppliaient de ne pas le tuer? Et donc te laisser mourir? Non. J'avais déjà pris ma décision tandis que je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal Sam. Même si je devais pour ça tuer la personne que je chérissais le plus au monde. Dean ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Et cette nuit me revint en mémoire, comme pour appuyer ma décision. Cette nuit il y a bien sept mois de ça quand Dean arrivait a reprendre le contrôle. Cette nuit où il m'avait fait promettre de faire passer ta survie avant tout. Avant sa propre vie. Avant la mienne. Cette nuit où j'ai promis. Et maintenant été arrivé le moment de tenir cette promesse. En mémoire de du grand frère protecteur qu'il avait été pendant tant d'années. Je m'apprêtais a commettre l'inacceptable. Et je l'acceptais.

Je sortais a présent la lame et m'approchais de Dean par derrière afin de mettre fin à sa vie.

\- Tu ne le feras pas Cas.

\- Je suis une personne de parole.

J'enfoncais l'arme dans son cœur et sentais les artères exploser, les os se briser et les muscles se déchirer. Ses bras se baissèrent et il tituba, finissant a genoux dans l'herbe tandis que la vie quittait son corps.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Petit a petit. Au fur et a mesure ses yeux perdirent petit à petit leur éclat si particulier. Ton cri résonna dans la vallée, portant ce "Non!" par delà les montagnes. Ensuite le silence absolu et assourdissant. Tu pris le cadavre de ton frère dans tes bras et le serra, espérant le ramener a la vie, espérant un dernier miracle. En proie à un torrent d'émotions trop fortes pour moi, je partis. Je suppose que tu m'en veux toujours. Personnellement je ne me le pardonnerais jamais et je comprend que tu fasses de même. Mais avant de te laisser en paix je vais répondre a la question que tu te poses. Si j'ai pu tuer Dean c'est parce que j'ai conclus un pacte. Avec la Mort. Elle me donnait le pouvoir de tuer Dean, et en échange prenait l'âme de celui que je devais sauver. J'ai immédiatement accepté. Cela revenait a obtenir l'âme tordue de Dean. Chacun était gagnant. J'espère avoir fait le meilleur choix possible... Ne laisse pas la colère te détruire Sam, c'est mon seul conseil."

 _Chapitre 10:_

La nuit était tombée. Une après-midi passée a lire une histoire tordue sur un ange pathétique, un démon psychopathe et un humain impuissant. C'était exactement le genre de scénario qui plaisait a son frère. Il emporta le manuscrit, en espérant que l'histoire plairait a Serge. Sur le chemin du retour, il repensa a ce fameux pacte. La Mort voulait l'âme de celui que Castiel devait sauver. Mais ce n'était pas Dean. Ce n'était plus Dean depuis longtemps. Car au final, il avait toujours été question de sauver Sammy.


End file.
